The Chaos Insurgency
They escort class d personelBg-CI Per CI Internal Memorandum-511, any and all information previously documented on this report has been edited and altered. Contents of this report are either unconfirmed or untrue. ''' The '''Chaos Insurgency is a splinter group of the Foundation, created by a rogue cell that went A.W.O.L. with several highly useful SCPs in 1924. Since then, the Insurgency has become a major player on the world stage, using the SCPs that it obtains for its own personal benefit and to consolidate its global power base. The Insurgency not only deals in SCPs, but also in weapons running and intelligence gathering. Behavior The CI makes use of dictator regimes in Third World countries, often using their populations in the same manner as the Foundation does D-Class personnel. Because of this, it helps to maintain the extreme poverty and war that is suffered by these countries, so that it can continue its radical experimentation, easy conscription of forces, and lucrative business deals with rebel factions. The main base of operations of the Insurgency is unknown, as are its leaders although it has been hinted that The Shadow Man is one of them. It is also confirmed that Seadrus is one of the original seven (number confirmed) founders. This organization is directly antagonistic to the Foundation, coming to clash over SCP items several times. Personnel are made to be aware of possible raids, terrorist attempts, and spies from the Insurgency, and to notify command about any strange behavior of fellow personnel. SCPs That They Possess Most of the SCPs possessed by the Insurgency are unknown, but of those that are known, the most notable are the "Staff of Hermes", an item capable of warping the physical and chemical properties of any matter it touches, and the "Bell of Entropy", an object that can cause a variety of destructive effects depending on where it is struck. Both of these SCPs were originally obtained at no small cost by the Foundation, and were stolen by the original seven founders of the Insurgency. The Insurgency also has a known association with SCP-335 and SCP-884. Organizational Structure The Chaos Insurgency, in its current iteration, is a bicameral structure with one side serving as the 'Research' wing, and another serving as the 'Assault' wing. These wings are further divided into their own self-sufficient, independent, inter-connected 'cells'. Following the Falchion splinter incident of 2011, the Chaos Insurgency has been split into the 'loyalist' faction, which advocates more restricted testing and usage of items, and the 'Falchion' resurgent division, the currently dominant faction that has less safeguards against experimentation and is far more prolific and terrorist-like than the previous. Notable Members Commander Kale He was found at Site-REDACTED after he had captured the site with a massive force of Insurgency soldiers under his command. Fortunately, several task forces including Delta-6 as well as members from the UIU were able to reclaim the site as well as capture Kale. He has been put under the custody of the foundation but has not been converted to a Class-D. Rather, he has been left in a cell due to the amount of information he possesses on the Chaos Insurgency. The Shadow Man ALPHA-Command Agent Seadrus Blackout Agent Seadrus was originally a foundation member (who was originally a D-Class), but left the foundation due to high protocol and rumors that members of the foundation where leaving for the Insurgency whilst other members were plotting to kill him in fear that he would leave. Seadrus Blackout escaped with severel highly useful SCP documents. Is nicknamed "The Eighth Day" or "Black Sun". One of the seven founders. Due to unfortunate incidents that transpired during the events of the Falchion Valley defection of Base Four, Agent Seadrus' file here was fabricated as to prevent information leakage of this MIA operator. Ragnbjörg Klepartis Jenson CI Operation Teams The newly implemented CI-OpTeams. 'Noted Teams: ' * CI Xeno-Containment Team 'IRONDOOR' * CI Data-Purging Team 'PLUNGER' External Links *Groups of Interest *Chaos Insurgency main terminal site Category:The Chaos Insurgency Category:Factions